A slidable shorting contact performs a make-before-break function. Assuming three fixed contacts 1, 2 and 3 and that the shorting contact is bridging contacts 1 and 2, when the shorting contact is moved toward contact 3, it must engage it before separating from contact 1. In other words, make-before-break is considered to be shorting. A problem with switches provided with shorting contacts is one of reliability. That is, sometimes they work and sometimes they do not. The sliding contact may separate from the first fixed contact before engaging the third fixed contact, or the sliding contact may not make good contact with all of the fixed contacts. Such shorting contacts known heretofore have a solid central body portion that engages the fixed contacts. This body portion has been either normally flat or bowed lengthwise toward the base member that carries the fixed contacts.